


Unions and Reunions

by Erazon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Miscommunication Issues with a Happy Ending - Freeform, Post-Series AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erazon/pseuds/Erazon
Summary: It's been two years since Cassandra left Corona; two years of exploration, adventure, new friendships and new hardships- but it's time to come home. Accompanied by her new companion Ilione, Cassandra faces her past, her future and her feelings. If only Rapunzel would stop acting so weird.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 189





	1. Requited

Summer belongs to Corona; the sun’s warmth is soaked by bright yellow sandstone while soothing sea breezes carry with them the smell of salt and spiced smoke. Sunlight frolics across the sapphire sea, and bells chime in a harmony known only to the Coronan port. The city is the crown jewel of the kingdom, and it basks in the radiance of its own prosperity. After having travelled the continent for the last two years, Cassandra can confirm that Corona Isle is one of the most breathtaking places in all the seven kingdoms. Breathtaking, heart-stopping, hair-raising— terrifying. It’s home. 

Two years is an impressive length of time, and Cassandra knows very well how much can change across two years. But it’s also short, too short— too short to wipe memories clean or settle grudges. Yet as she stared out at the picturesque horizon from atop Fidella, it was as if she had never left. It could have just as easily been five years ago, coming home from a quick canter on the mainland outskirts to meet her father out on the training grounds. However, even from this distance she can see the scars obvious to anyone who knows where to look. New buildings had emerged where old ones had been claimed by black rock, and there’s a clear discoloration wherever weathered walls met freshly carved sandstone. 

And yet it wasn’t the guilt that drove her away in the end, it was the bitterness of stagnancy. Broiling in the frustration of having no direction forward and no clear future within her grasp isn’t something that ever bodes well for her— so she left. She didn’t know what she’d do if she stayed. 

“Cass? You alright?” 

Cassandra startles in her saddle and turns to her companion, whose bay thoroughbred is already straying away from Fidella out of impatience. 

“I’m okay, Lio. I’m just feeling a little nostalgic, is all- it’s like I never left, you know?” 

Ilione shoots her an encouraging smile before gazing out towards the Isle. 

“Sort of. I haven’t been to the city for a _long_ time. It’ll be good to see it with fresh eyes, I think,” she says, and Cassandra hums in agreement. “You know, it’s okay if you’re not ready.” 

“I am,” Cass says firmly. She knows Lio’s being honest, and that she’d be supportive if she wanted to turn around with her tail tucked between her legs to run halfway across the 

continent again, but she has to do this. She’s ready.

“What about you? _I_ won’t judge if you want to head back and spend some more time with your parents,” Cassandra says.

“No way. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, Cass,” she says with a smober shake of her head, and stares back out at the daunting horizon. “Hey, do you think the water’s warm?” 

“No, but you’ll be glad for it if we get a heatwave,” Cassandra replies, then urges Fidella onwards with a slight squeeze of her heels. Ilione follows along on Precious, speeding up until the mares are trotting side by side. The gentle rocking as they follow the forest path towards the bridge is relaxing, and Cassandra wonders if Owl has reached the castle by now. She had sent him off with a brief letter earlier that morning, mostly as a precaution to stop herself from procrastinating her return. The thought of seeing Rapunzel again trips her heartbeat, and she worries the leather of the reins with her thumbs to ground herself. 

They’d stayed in touch by exchanging letters back and forth over the past two years, but the growing distance between them and a constantly changing mailing address meant that their conversations were inconsistent at best. There’s so much that can’t be said in a letter, or that can even be put into words, and seeing Rapunzel again means finally, if unwillfully, sharing everything left unwritten. But despite her reservations, her excitement to see her best friend again is overpowering. The painted portraits she had received on her travels were a lovely substitute, but no picture nor letter could ever compare to the Princess herself. 

“Excited to see the Princess again?”

“What?” 

“You’ve got that dopey look on your face again,” Ilione smirks at her. 

“I don’t look- _you_ look dopey,” Cassandra blustered, encouraging Fidella to trot ahead. 

“Ouch, that was scathing, Cass,” Lio teases, but her wide grin quickly settles into a more easy smile as she catches up. “I’m excited too, though. Not about Rapunzel, but about getting to stay in the palace. I expect five star service, you know.”

“I was actually thinking my Dad could put us up. I want this trip to be quiet, and the castle… isn’t,” Cass grimaces. 

“But _Cass_ , the- the goosefeather mattresses! The Kotoan silk sheets! The gold plated toilets!” 

“There’s no gold plated toilets.” 

Ilione purses her lips and sends Cassandra a glare.

“Maybe so, but still- _you_ can stay with your Dad, but I can’t have him accommodating me too. Not when there’s _plenty_ of guest rooms in the castle down the road with staff who are paid for hospitality work anyway. Don’t make me impose on him,” she says. Cassandra raises an eyebrow at her. 

“You don’t think it’ll be weird for you to stay at the castle without me?”

“Of course it’ll be weird! But it’s a _castle_ , Cass! You think I’m going to pass up a chance to stay in _the palace_ because it’d be _weird?_ ”

“Point taken,” Cassandra concedes. The castle _is_ a novelty to anyone who didn’t grow up inside its walls, and it’d be unfair of her to deny Lio the experience. Her habit of stealing attention wherever she went would probably be helpful in this case anyhow. 

“ _But,_ ” Lio continues, “it’ll be less weird if you’re staying at the castle too.” 

Cassandra offers her a noncommittal grunt, dropping the conversation there. It _would_ be nice to get to stay at the castle again- no inn could ever compare in luxury- but staying with her father would be nice in a sentimental way. She expects it’ll be a decision that ultimately comes down to Rapunzel, whose powers of needling combined with Lio’s wheedling will likely be unstoppable. Before she can dwell any longer on that, they arrive at the bridge. 

The guards don’t even spare them a second glance as they pass; traffic through the city is always heavy during the day, and their job is to keep it flowing rather than forcing it to a standstill. Cassandra feels her hands prickle beneath her gloves, and tries to relax her tight grip on Fidella’s reins to restore their circulation. The glare of the midday sun burns the skin of her scalp, and rivulets of sweat begin to slide uneasily down her spine. 

“Which way to the stables? Precious’ll buck me off soon if I don’t give her a rest,” Ilione asks, and Precious snorts in agreement. Inhaling, Cassandra grips her saddle and throws her leg across Fidella’s side, and once steady she drops to the ground. Lio arches an eyebrow and follows suit, dismounting just as fluidly. On the ground they get lost in the bustle of the streets, no longer drawing the unavoidable sort of attention that arriving on a pair of large horses tends to bring. 

“This way,” Cassandra says, grabbing Fidella’s reins and starting on the path she knew by heart. She stayed focused on the road ahead, though Ilione’s eyes dart from stall to stall, glancing to the bright garlands and colourful shopfronts— but to her credit she manages to contain her excitement, following dutifully. As they walk the crowds part to make room for the horse’s strides, but they pay little attention beyond that. At this time of day the stables are usually empty for the most part, with all the horses in the guard out on exercises, and Cassandra is thankful for the quiet.

“Max is probably out on patrols, but I’ll leave you in the stall next to his,” Cass tells Fidella as she removes her tack, receiving a jubilant nicker in reply, even as Precious snorts next to her. 

“That’s enough out of you,” Lio scolded her, then brushed herself off after closing her into the adjacent stall. “So. Your Dad’s place first?” 

* * *

Vermillion paint drips to the floor as Rapunzel swirls her paintbrush in her hand. A mess of colours coat her fingertips and the corner of her mouth stains with blue as she takes a bite of blueberry tart. The midday sun shines through her window, another bright Coronan day begging her attention, but today she had scheduled some time for herself and her paints. Still, she can’t help but frown at the blank canvas staring back at her. 

By now she usually has some spark of inspiration, or at the very least motivation to start _something_ , but today it seems the muses had turned their backs on her. Should she break in the new oil crayons Willow had gifted her, or stick to her trusted paints? Or ought she abandon her canvas entirely in favour of splashing watercolours across paper? 

“What do you think, Pascal? Oils or watercolours?”

Pascal chirps atop her shoulder, providing little input. A quiet tapping sound pulls her from her dilemma, and she catches a flutter of motion in the corner of her eye. 

“Owl!” Rapunzel cheers as the familiar bird hoots at her. She darts across the room to fling the windows open, and he swoops inside to settle on the nearest desk and greets her with another jovial hoot. It’s been a long time since she had last seen him; Cassandra had still been near enough to send letters alongside him for the first stretch of her journey, but as she ventured further away they’d had to rely on more elaborate methods of correspondence. She’s glad to see him healthy and well, and gives him his due headscratch which he accepts eagerly. 

Pascal scurries down her arm to greet his friend while Rapunzel takes the letter attached to Owl’s leg and unravels it in a frenzy. 

_Hey Raps._

_As you’ve probably guessed, I’m going to be in town soon. Travelling has been exciting, but I think it’s finally time for a breather. Lio’s also keen to visit Corona, and it’s been a long time since I’ve seen my Dad, and you. I could give or take Eugene._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Cass._

Ah. Always so short, but so sweet. Rapunzel’s eyes dance over the lines of ink again and again, letting the words sink into her mind. The thought of seeing Cassandra again feels unreal, and her heart doesn’t know which emotion it’s supposed to settle on. Instead of elation at seeing her best friend again after so long, it settles on unease as her eyes flicker over the name _Lio_. She folds the letter shut. 

She doesn’t distrust Cassandra’s judge of character, but she’s sure she’ll feel a lot better once she meets Cass’ new companion in person. She had taken to a friendship with the stranger almost alarmingly fast, so she just wants to be certain there’s nothing untowards going on. With that in mind, Rapunzel pushes all thoughts of Lio to the side and lets out a whisper of a shriek— Cass is coming home!

Rapunzel clutches the letter to her chest and dances on the spot— then halts. She hastily opens the letter and scans through it again, but finds that Cassandra hadn’t indicated exactly _when_ she’d be arriving. The paper strains under her tightened grip as her heart skips a beat. Cass could be here in a few days, or even tomorrow!

“Ohmygosh, I need to prepare! Owl, do you think you could find Cass? Wait- no! I need to write something for you to give her first-” she scrambles around the room, searching for some fresh paper and a pen. Wait. What would she write? Maybe it doesn’t matter too much; Cassandra is likely already well on her way, and anything written down could just as easily be said to her face when they finally see each other again. 

She settles on something short, vowing to clear her schedule so that they’ll have all the time they want to spend together and catch up properly, in person. 

_Cassandra, I’m so excited to see you again! When do you think you’ll be arriving? And just tell me if there’s_ _anything_ _you want, and I’ll have it ready for you by the time you get here. I’m going to make sure I’ve got all the time in the world to spend with you, and I really can’t wait to get to hug you again! I know Pascal- and even Eugene- have been missing you a whole lot, but not as much as I have. Please get here soon!_

_Love, Rapunzel._

Rapunzel quickly scans her letter, and gives it a satisfied nod. Owl fluffs up his feathers and extends his leg in anticipation, and Rapunzel squeals when he takes off with the note. Spinning on the spot, she lets Pascal climb back up her arm and rushes out of the room to find Eugene, her blank canvas and utensils all abandoned in favour of her new endeavour. She strides towards the Captain’s office in search of him, but luck is on her side today and she finds him passing through the castle halls, looking smart as usual in his uniform. It must be a slow day because his shoulders are relaxed and he isn’t in any hurry, and hopefully he’ll have time to talk.

Eugene’s face lights up with an easy smile as Rapunzel rushes over. 

“Hey Sunshine. What’s got you in such a good mood?” He asks, straightening up.

“Eugene! Owl just came with a letter- Cass is coming back!” Rapunzel blurts, bouncing on the spot. 

“Really? When?” He asks, his grin widening despite himself. Rapunzel’s own smile drops.

“Uh. I don’t know, she didn’t exactly say. But soon!” she recovers. “Owl can’t have travelled that far, after all.” 

“Ah, of course. Leave it to Cass _andra_ to forget the importance of punctuality. But I’m sure she missed me so much it just slipped her mind,” he sighs. 

“I’m sure that’s what it was,” Rapunzel agrees, and hands him the letter. 

“ _I_ _could give or take Eugene-_ what? Does she know I read these too? Of course she does, that’s why she wrote that,” he scowls. “You know, writing has never been her forté. She’s coming home after two years and she barely writes a paragraph.” 

“She’s measured,” Rapunzel defends, and takes the letter back to carefully smooth it out again. 

“I guess we’ll finally get to meet the infamous _Lio_ now. I do have to wonder about the mental veracity of anyone who’s immediately willing to go on a long and very emotional personal journey with only our dear Cassandra as company. I figured that maybe Cass made her up to make you jealous and- oh. Oh that’s a jealous face.” 

“I’m not jealous!” Rapunzel says, pulling a very defiant and unconvincing frown. “I just want to know she’s good for Cass.”

“ _Of course_ , of course you’re not. Anyway, do you have any plans for when she gets here?”

Rapunzel’s frown slips away and she runs her hands through her hair. After all this time it still feels foreign to suddenly slide her fingers through her ends; it’s a grounding sensation. 

“If Cass is coming back I need to have something ready for her! She could be in Corona by tomorrow and I haven’t planned a party or got a gift for her or-” 

“Whoa, slow down there,” Eugene steps forward and rests his hands on her shoulders. “You’ve got pages upon pages of paintings you’ve made for her while she’s gone, I’m sure she’ll love any one of them. In the meantime I’ll go visit Old Cap and see if he’s gotten any word from her as well.” 

“Right. Thanks, Eugene,” Rapunzel says, and leans up to kiss him on the check. He gives her shoulders a final squeeze before letting go, and the moment he does she flies back down the hallway towards her bedroom. All her finished paintings were stored on racks in one of her ensuite closets to keep them safe until they could find a wall to be hung upon, and she drags them out into the open with a heavy huff. 

She had painted so many portraits of Cassandra in the first months of her departure, largely as a way to process all the _everything_. They’re transformative and experimental— emotional. Knowing she and Cass were friends again meant that she could safely look back at everything that had gone down between them, from even before setting off on their journey to follow the black rocks. As a result her artwork flaunted dramatic lighting and contrasts, balancing soft figures with heavy shadows and stark silhouettes. Her mother calls it an artistic apotheosis, but she isn’t sure what Cassandra would make of it. 

She needs _something_ to give to Cassandra, but it needs to be just right. 

* * *

The hidden backstreets of Corona may as well be a maze, with each cobbled corner replicating each other in a series of narrow twists and turns behind buildings that tower above them and block out any distinguishing landmarks. Ilione hastens her pace to keep up with Cassandra, who strides towards their destination as if pulled by some magnetic force. The streets are far quieter than the main road, with strangers only passing to slip away again through back doors— though the brilliant sun provides too much light for uncouth types to hide in the shadows, so there’s little need for the guards to patrol through at this hour. It ensures their trip is uneventful. 

Uneventful isn’t usually what Ilione expects whenever they travel somewhere new, but she’s thankful for it now. It’s not her first time on the Isle; she had accompanied her parents a handful of times over her childhood whenever they deigned to attend a festival or visit distant relatives, but it’s the first time she hasn’t been stuck to their side. It’s all just as… _yellow_ as she remembers, but she’s glad to be with Cassandra because the city’s size is overwhelming even as an adult. She imagines it must be overwhelming for Cassandra too, if in a different way— but she trudges ahead with no sign of discomfort.

Cass eventually leads them closer to the waterfront, and Lio can finally see the glittering blue waters over the rooftops as they descend downhill. Her calves ache as they continue right down to the last street at the water’s edge, where the houses trade back doors for timber piers that jut out into the high tide. They pass by worn terrace houses all squeezed together to make space for the biggest house on the street; it’s the one Cassandra approaches, giving the doorbell a swift tug.

There’s no response for a minute, and just as Cassandra rings the bell a second time they finally hear heavy footfalls from behind the thick wooden door until it swings open before them, creaking on its hinges. The Captain- well, ex Captain- of the Coronan Guard is large enough to take up almost all the space in the doorframe, his sturdy shape undisturbed by age. Lio’s own father is hardly short, but he’d never made her feel so small as she did next to the Captain. However, he wasn’t paying much attention to her. 

“Cassandra!” he cries, and when his eyes fall upon his daughter it’s as though a caravan of weight is lifted off his shoulders. The wide grin splitting his face is almost enough to undermine his imposing figure, and he immediately grapples Cassandra into a hug that lifts her feet off the ground.

“Hi Dad,” she wheezes, grunting as he drags his knuckles up her spine, cracking each vertebrae one by one. She wobbles on her feet when he lets her down, free of two years worth of tension. 

“I had a feeling you might need that.”

“It has been a while,” Cassandra agrees. “Dad, this is Lio,” she says, and steps aside. Ilione straightens out as they turn towards her and she offers her best polite smile and an awkward wave. Good first impressions have always come naturally to her, but this isn’t just some ordinary stranger— this is Cassandra’s _Dad_.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Sir Chevalier,” she says, bowing lightly. 

“Just Elliot is fine,” he says. extending a palm forwards. 

“Yes, sir,” Ilione shakes his hand steadily, and flushes with relief at his approving smile. 

“It’s good to finally meet you in person, Ilione.” 

“Actually it’s pronounced- ah, just call me Lio.” 

“Sorry, Lio, I’ve only ever seen it written. Come inside, girls,” he says, and steps back through the entryway to allow them in. 

Despite being the largest house on the street it’s still deceptively narrow, squashed between all the other houses beside it, but the inside reveals a hidden depth and a staircase leading up to a second floor. The interior is lined with panels of warm timber and haphazardly decorated with rustic clocks, hunting trophies and old portraits, as well as shelves and cabinets adorned with fishing equipment, medallions and some more humble keepsakes, like a clumsily carved wooden man wearing a guard’s uniform. Elliot leads them through each room until they reach the sitting area, a peaceful space painted in the standard Coronan yellow to balance the overbearing blue of the sea and sky pouring in through the windows. 

“I like the new place,” Cassandra comments, running a hand along the linen upholstery. The furnishings are very _coastal_ , and it doesn’t strike Ilione as the Captain’s style; she wonders how much of a hand Elliot actually had in furnishing his new home, and how much of it was coordinated by others as a gift for him. 

“It’s not quite castle living, but it’s nice. Couldn’t ask for a better home to retire to- I’ve been throwing fishing lines straight out the back door, you know,” he says, basking in satisfaction.

“That’s great, Dad. I’m glad you’re happy here,” Cass says, wearing a rare warm smile. Despite all the baggage she carries with her about events from the past in Corona, it’s this that led her back— the tenderness she feels for her loved ones that’s reserved for only them. Ilione occasionally notices it directed at her, but it’s consistent whenever Cass speaks of Rapunzel or her father, or even Eugene, Varian or Lance. Coming home has already brought glimpses into Cassandra’s relationship with Corona, and she hopes it’s this affection that outweighs everything else. 

“You girls sit down, I’ll grab some drinks,” Elliot says, leaving them to settle. Ilione slumps into the couch and only barely restrains herself from kicking her feet up on the oak coffee table, practically melting her aching shoulders into the cushions. Cassandra isn’t so melodramatic, but the strain of the long ride across the countryside has evidently taken its toll and she falls down beside her. Lio debates throwing her legs across Cass’ lap instead, but decides against it when Elliot returns. He places three steins of golden ale and a board of cheese and crackers on the table, then takes a seat opposite them. 

Cassandra and her father spend a bit of time catching up as they relax, and Ilione only occasionally joins in to add details to an anecdote. It’s a casual kind of awkward, but Lio contents herself with drinking, snacking and relaxing as Cassandra describes their attempt at sailing across the Blavenian Sea (which had been a tremendously terrible experience that Cassandra is shamefully sugarcoating). 

“So, Lio, have you been enjoying your travels with Cassandra?” Elliot asks, and Ilione blinks as she tries to tune back in again.

“Oh! Yeah, it’s been really fun. We had a good time in Neserdnia- I’d love to go back there one day. And all the different food we’ve tried was amazing, I don’t know how I’m going to live without regular access to Kotoan curries- but it’s good to finally take a break,” Lio chatters. 

“Of course. Have you been keeping in touch with your family?” 

“I think your interrogation skills are a little rusty, Dad,” Cassandra objects, and Elliot acts affronted. 

“It’s an honest question Cass, can’t I ask your niece about her family?”

Cassandra scrunches up her nose in a tart grimace. 

“Dad, I told you in my letters, it’s weird calling Lio my niece. We’re nearly the same age, just tell people we’re cousins,” she says.

“It’s fine,” Ilione laughs. “And my parents have been doing alright, we came back through Eltaire-Sère about a month ago so I got to see them again then, and I try to send regular letters. The business keeps them busy but I don’t think they’re fans of the whole empty nest thing,” she explains. 

“I can only imagine,” Elliot agrees, and Cassandra groans. 

“ _Dad_.”

“I’m just saying I can relate!”

“Yeah, yeah. Where’s your bathroom by the way?” 

“Up the stairs, first door on the right,” he says, and Cassandra ambles up from her seat on the couch to follow his directions, leaving him and Ilione on their own. Lio hides an awkward pause behind a well timed sip of ale, and Elliot behind a brief cough. 

“You have a nice kitchen. My mom would kill for an island bench like that,” she says, nodding her head towards it. Silence is always better filled with more shallow small talk than talking, and she can talk enough for two people if need be. 

“It came with the house. I don’t really do a lot of cooking- not a lot of time for that when you get meals from the castle kitchens anyhow.” 

“You taught Cass how to make that beef stew, right? I hope that’s not all you’re eating, or Cass would have a conniption,” she grins. From what Cass has told her about her Dad, he’s not exactly the homely type— and isn’t the best chef. 

“Hey, I think I’m the one supposed to be doing the interrogating here,” Elliot replies gruffly, though his edgy shuffling betrays him. She fails to stifle a laugh. 

“On a more serious note though, I want to thank you for being there for Cassandra while she’s been gone. I don’t know much of the details about what she gets up to- she’s always very to the point in her letters-” Lio _does_ fight to stifle a laugh at that; it’s an understatement to be sure, “-but it’s always a constant that you’re by her side. I can’t thank you enough, Ilione. She shouldn’t be alone.” 

“Of course. I’ve got her back,” Lio says, and makes a point not to tease him for butchering her name again to prove how serious she is. 

“I’m glad. I know it must be difficult for her to be back here, and I’m- well, I just want her to know we’re all happy to have her home.” 

“I know how Cass can be- and I think she’ll be okay. She has good friends,” Ilione attempts to reassure him. She has no way of knowing for sure, but she’s also seen the slight shift in Cassandra’s demeanour over the past two years for herself; everything involving Alphecca had been _a lot_ , but since dealing with her Cassandra definitely comes across more… _settled_ , in herself. 

“She does. And I’m glad she has family like you, too,” Elliot says, and she glows in the praise. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Cassandra asks, rejoining them with a curious grin. 

“We’re talking about all the lost time your Dad has to make up for when it comes to doting on his favourite niece, Lio replies, raising a hand to her chest with dramatic flair. 

“Hah. Don’t count on it, kid.” 

Before Ilione can object the sound of knuckles rapping against wood echoes down the hallway and Cassandra groans, pushing herself back up. 

“I can get it Cassandra,” Elliot says, but Cass waves him off. 

“I only just sat down, it’s fine,” she replies, and wanders off again. Ilione curses inwardly at being left alone with Cass’ father again, but before they could make another stilted attempt at conversation a very masculine cry from the front door shatters the silence. The two of them stand up from their seats in unified alarm, but Cassandra seems unruffled because they hear her amused voice waft down the hallway. 

“Hey Eugene.”


	2. Reconvene

“Hey Eugene.” 

The first thing that occurs to Cassandra as she opens the front door to meet Eugene Fitzherbert is that his face is unchanged— and priceless. His unfortunately large ears seem bigger than she remembers, but everything else from his coiffed hair to his stupid goatee remain the same, save for his comical expression of amalgamated surprise and horror. 

The second thing that occurs to her is that he’s wearing his Captain’s uniform, so Rapunzel hadn’t been lying to her when she insisted that he hadn’t been sacked yet. 

“Cassandra! How long have you been here?” 

“Couple hours,” Cassandra shrugs one shoulder as though they’re sharing another conversation about the weather, but she’s unable to fight the sharp grin off of her face. She’s missed this. 

“And you didn’t come straight to see me and Rapunzel?” Eugene asks, raising his right hand to his heart in mock offense. Cassandra shrugs easily again. 

  
“Wanted to see my dad.”

“You know if absence is supposed to make the heart grow fonder, I don’t think you were absent long enough,” Eugene folds his arm across his chest, although by now his features are schooled back into his usual smug grin.

“ _Ha ha_ , you’re hilarious. How long have you been sitting on that one?”

“A while. It’s been a long time, Cass.” His smirk slips and she recognises the melancholy in his eyes from the last time she’d come home. Cassandra startles slightly as he reaches out, gently ghosting his thumb over her left cheek. Her alarm fades as she remembers the new scar she had acquired in one of her confrontations with the lich Alphecca, and his eyes trace the thin white line. 

“This is new. I don’t think you mentioned it in any of your letters,” Eugene says, and though he plays it casual Cassandra recognises the accusatory edge in his voice. 

“It’s actually faded a lot, really- I forget that it’s there sometimes. And I don’t spend half my days staring into mirrors, so,” she says and bats his hand away. 

“ _Right_ , right. I _would_ ask, but I’m sure I’ll get the full story when Rapunzel squeezes it out of you,” Eugene counters. 

Cassandra’s insides twist. Rapunzel isn’t going to be happy that she had failed to mention that particular story in any of her letters, and they both know it. 

“She got it wrestling a shark but hey- you should see the other guy.”

“ _Lio!”_

“What? Oh hey, you’re right Cass! He _does_ look just like Brock!” Ilione says, nudging Cass with her elbow as she squeezes beside her to fit in the doorframe. 

“Hey! It’s Brock Thunderstrike who looks like _me_ ,” Eugene insists. “Anyhow, you must be Ilione. Very glad to learn you’re not just a figment of Cassandra’s imagination,” he says and holds out his hand. Lio slings one arm around Cass’ neck and with her other gives Eugene’s hand a sturdy shake. 

“That’s me, sorry to disappoint.” 

A low trill announces Owl’s arrival, and Cassandra instinctively raises her arm for him to land. Attached to his leg is a letter she already knows is from Rapunzel, and Lio and Eugene wait for her to unravel and read it. As her eyes flicker over the page the corner of her lip pulls back. 

“ _When do you think you’ll be arriving?_ Aha,” she laughs awkwardly— beside her Ilione laughs without reservation, and even Eugene can’t help but snicker. 

“Would it have killed you to send a letter a little earlier? Maybe any time before, you know, _the day of_ ,” he teases. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Cass replies, and tucks the letter away in her tunic pocket. Her father’s heavy footsteps echo behind her, so she shuffles onto the stone porch with Lio in tow to make room as he reaches the doorway.

“Ah Eugene, it’s good to see you,” he says, and it strikes Cassandra how much things have changed between them since her father tried to sabotage Eugene’s entrance exam for the Guard. The change wasn’t something that occurred overnight, and yet she had missed it entirely. 

“Good to see you too, Cap,” Eugene nods in return. 

  
“I suppose you’ll be stealing my daughter from me after she just came home to see her old man,” he crosses his arms, and Eugene is still cowed enough to let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Sorry, Princess’ orders,” he says. Elliot nods and tilts his head down towards Cassandra.

“I guess you should get going then. Just make sure not to forget about me,” he sighs. 

“Right,” Cass replies, although his teasing does little to settle the urgent tattoo of her heart. Ilione gives her a subtle bump with her shoulder, prompting her to take a deep breath. There was no use in hiding in her dad’s new home any longer— and she’s sure that Eugene would send in the cavalry if she lingered any longer. Yet as desperate as she was to see Rapunzel again, her best friend’s heart lay at the eye of a storm; the Coronan castle was the epicentre of her destruction, and its entire foundation bore the weight of some of her worst memories, and an entire lifetime of serving and waiting. Nevertheless she steels herself, because she has a princess to see and two years had been long enough already. 

The procession to the palace courtyard is far less inconspicuous than their arrival. Wedged between Ilione and Eugene, Cassandra holds her head high and keeps her eyes forward. Eugene and Lio chatter into her each ear, and whenever they pause she offers an assenting hum or a word of agreement on cue to assuage them. Everywhere heads turn to see their new Captain of the Guard accosted by two new faces, one of them familiar and the other one less so. 

Their eyes are like ants crawling over her skin, leaving burning trails across her body. Their whispers roar like the tempestuous ocean crashing against the sea walls, equally as furious and brackish. Eugene slings his arm across her shoulders with a heavy thump, and Cassandra finds that she can’t muster up the will to shrug off the gesture of solidarity. While most of the spectators lose interest in the novelty of them within moments, her mind likens them to the conspiratorial cronies of crime lords and racketeers, sizing her up only to slink away to report to a higher, hostile power. 

They reach the palace courtyard unaccosted, and the shelter it offers from the rest of the city is enough to provide her some relief. All she has to weather now are the silent assessments of the guards, and she’d wait to see if Eugene had whipped them into shape before deciding to value their judgement. 

“Alright- wait here, I’ll get Rapunzel,” Eugene says, and abandons them where they stand in his haste to reach her tower. Beside her, Lio lets out a low whistle. 

“This place sure is something.” 

Cassandra doesn’t respond. While she had revisited the courtyard before in dreams and in vivid nightmares, being here in person is something else entirely. The castle of Corona is its own beast, looming over the island as a monument to the kingdom’s wealth. Two years ago she had died here, which had been a near highlight compared to everything else she’d experienced that day. Those memories accompanied her, alongside Death’s spectre, out beyond the Coronan gates and into cold, lonely inns at night; they followed her into the lairs of necromancers and they follow her still, here at the courtyard again. 

“ _Cassandra_ ,” Ilione squeezes her shoulder, reeling her back to reality. Cassandra jolts, and she turns her head to meet Lio’s steady gaze. “Breathe, girl.” 

Cass lets out a shaky breath and smooths her burning hand against her drumming heart. 

“Right. Sorry,” she says, and is glad to hear her voice sounding steadier than she feels. Both she and Lio know that it’s too late to run back to her father’s place now, even if she wanted to— but the anticipation is overwhelming enough without the additional unease that comes with returning to the place she had once called home, alongside all the other emotional detritus she had abandoned here. Lio catches her good hand and squeezes it, and Cass grips it in return, centring herself in the sensation. 

And then, standing before the castle on the platform overlooking the courtyard, she sees Rapunzel.

* * *

Finally, all of her diligent rifling has paid off; Rapunzel carefully sets aside all the inadequate paintings to gently set her prized canvas down on the easel in the centre of her room, and stands back to inspect it. It’s one of her more recent ones, and her technique had improved enough that she’s more satisfied with it over all the others. In it Cassandra stands wedged between herself and Eugene, their arms around her shoulders and their smiles warm enough to glow through the canvas and paints. There aren’t any decorative birds or ferns framing them this time; instead she had painted in drafts of light and a flowering field behind them, reminiscent of the peaceful times they had shared in their journey beyond Corona. It’s modest yet heartfelt, and stands out among the rest as one that feels so very _Cassandra_. 

As she stands rooted in admiration, the door bursts open for Eugene to sweep into the room, paying no mind to her startled shriek. 

“Rapunzel! I’m so glad I found you,” he says, thumping his hands down on her shoulders. His beaming smile is unwavering, and once her heart settles down she finds it infectious. 

“What is it, Eugene?” 

“You have to see it for yourself, come on,” he says, and whisks her away from her room without a second thought. It’s all Rapunzel can do to keep up with his long strides as he all but drags her down the hallway, and she doesn’t have time for so much as a backwards glance. Thankfully she doesn’t have long to wonder what has him in such a state before he leads her out to the balcony at the mouth of the palace. 

“There she is,” he announces, and Rapunzel’s heart stops. She hurries to the balustrade and freezes, finding herself looking straight at Cassandra. 

Cassandra— Cassandra who was staring up at her in awe, as if she herself were not a miracle. 

Intelligent thought escapes her; instead she is driven solely by a primal urge to fly down the staircase and launch herself into Cass’ arms. Cassandra shares her idea. Their bodies clash almost painfully in their embrace— hair whips across cheeks and hands clutch a little too tight— yet they still aren’t close enough. It isn’t until Rapunzel feels Cassandra’s heart beating in her own chest and Cassandra breathes in the same choked sob that escapes Rapunzel’s lips that they’re content enough to separate, but still they hold each other within arm’s reach, locked together. 

Rapunzel is shocked to see Cassandra’s eyes glitter with unshed tears, drawing her attention to a thin white line scouring the left side of her face. Cassandra doesn’t let her linger there, taking the hand she had reached out with in her own and clasps it tightly. 

“Hi Raps,” she says, and Rapunzel loses herself in bright hazel eyes again. There’s that look— that look Cassandra had always reserved for her, and how she had _missed_ that look. 

“I’ve missed you so much Cass,” are the only words that find her, escaping alongside a few fresh tears. Holding Cassandra in her arms puts her heart at peace in a way she hasn’t known since Cassandra had escaped death to embrace her. It’s so easy to forget that was _real_ , and when Cassandra is gone there are nights where she has to fight to convince herself of that. The memory of Cassandra melting into her arms in a cage underneath the eclipse isn’t one she’ll soon forget, and she clings to it when the sting of Cass’ absence embeds itself as the fear that nothing is changed— but that doesn’t matter now that she’s _here_! 

And yet this isn’t the same Cassandra that had left her, either. Aside from the new scar— scars, now that she noticed all the smaller nicks scattered around— her hair had grown out long enough to tie back into a haphazard ponytail, though here and there her unruly curls would escape and curtain her face. There isn’t much of a discernible difference in her appearance other than that, and yet there’s this… _je ne sais quoi_ about her, that Rapunzel can’t help but linger on. 

Then Rapunzel regards the figure waiting patiently beside Eugene, and her smile falters as she turns to meet the infamous Ilione Aveline. She’s beautiful. Her rich bronze skin seems to glow in the golden evening sunlight, which casts a gentle shine on her thick, tightly curled hair. But even the light of the sun pales in comparison with the sparkle in her brown eyes and her charming smile. There’s an effortless prettiness about her that radiates warmth in the way Rapunzel hopes she has only a fraction of— yet there’s also something familiar about her— the curious air she shares with Cass, perhaps. 

“You must be Lio,” she says, pushing those thoughts aside. This is Cassandra’s friend, and she needs a good first impression of Cass’ home, and of its princess. With that in mind she wipes away the tear stains still marring her cheeks. 

“It’s an honour to meet you, your Highness,” Ilione sweeps into a bow, keeping her gaze level with the ground. 

“Oh, please- call me Rapunzel! I’m not really into all that formal stuff,” Rapunzel says, trying to keep her smile reassuring as Ilione straightens back up. “Cass has told me all about you. I’m glad to finally meet you too,” she says, offering her hand. Cassandra had actually been quite sparse on the details regarding her— as she was about everything— but she isn’t about to mention that. Ilione bows again but catches herself halfway and jolts upright, and Cassandra snickers beside her. 

“First things first, let’s get you settled in! Where’s all your stuff- where’s Fidella?”

“In the stables and uh, I actually thought I should maybe stay at my dad’s place-” 

“Cass! Why don’t you stay here? You have your room and I’ll be right there whenever you need me- but of course if you don’t want to I won’t make you,” Rapunzel gushes, and Cassandra wilts underneath her pleading gaze. 

“Sure. I’d love to stay here.” 

Ilione hides a laugh behind a cough and Cassandra makes a poor attempt to discreetly elbow her side, causing them to exchange a flurry of mocking sneers. Rapunzel claps her hands together, drawing their attention. 

“Well then- come inside!” 

* * *

The castle remains largely the same as Cassandra remembers it; her black rocks had impaled walls and ripped through tapestries, but the foundation had been left in tact. The décor is new, but that can be attributed to the regular circulation of broken vases and stained rugs in favour of newer, flashier pieces. It’s clear that the castle staff had worked hard to remove any trace of a siege from its surface, yet Cassandra can still recognise the echoes of fractures that she had caused— new paint, new wallpaper, and the stronger guard presence in every hall. 

Rapunzel leads them towards the guest wing, typically reserved for visiting nobles and diplomats, which had been renovated despite the fact that it had been left relatively untouched by Cassandra’s wrath; any excuse is a good one to update the visitor’s accommodations with the best architecture, furnishings and baubles the kingdom has to offer. As such, Ilione is captivated by the florid detailing and design that marks every framed portrait, ornate vase and glinting clock, candelabra or chandelier that decorates the halls. She’s no less giddy when Rapunzel unlocks one of the doors to an emtpy room, which is immaculately primmed and prepped to Crowley’s highest standard. 

“Ilione, this can be your room while you stay here with us, that is if it’s to your liking of course,” Rapunzel says, and Lio brushes past her in wonder.

“No- this is perfect,” she replies, eyes alight at the opulence of the ornate four poster bed. 

“Great! Eugene should get here with your things soon, so just stay put alright?” 

“Oh- okay. I’ll be here, then,” Lio says, and in the quick second it takes for her to glance out across the panelled glass doors leading onto the balcony Rapunzel and Cassandra disappear behind her. 

“Is there a reason we’re not heading to my room?” Cassandra asks as she follows Rapunzel, who leads the way towards the west-most turret. The fastest way to reach her old quarters down in the bowels of the castle is by heading down towards the kitchens, but instead they ascend the staircase that draws them further into the heart of the castle. 

“Just bare with me, Cass,” Rapunzel shoots her an impish smile, and Cassandra acquiesces; she’s not exactly in a hurry to leave Rapunzel to unpack. They draw closer towards the tower that boasts Rapunzel’s room and stop by a door that hadn’t been there before, only one room down from the royal quarters. 

  
“Welcome to your new room!” Rapunzel announces, and swings the door open with a flourish. As Cassandra steps inside, the first thing that’s apparent is the _size_ of it— large glass archways that reach the ceiling line the northern wall, leading out onto a balcony overlooking the ocean, framed by sweeping red curtains. It’s almost as big as Rapunzel’s room, but the furnishings are modest compared to the castle's usual décor; despite its grandeur, it’s fashioned in a way that’s rustic and homely. The bedframe and matching wardrobe are built of earthy oak and the suede and silk fabrics are traded for wool and cotton dyed in muted reds. A black wrought iron sword rack sits in the corner, already home to a few new blades. It’s far more extravagant than what she’s used to, and Cassandra gapes at it all— what’s most breathtaking is the _thought_ that had gone into it. It was made for her. 

“When we renovated the castle, I wanted to make sure there would always be a room right here for you when you came back. Your old room is still empty too, if you’d prefer it- but I wanted you to be right next to me,” Rapunzel explains.

“This is amazing Raps, but I couldn’t- it’s not like I live here, you don’t need to keep a room for me.” _And what a room._

“I don’t need to, but I want to, Cass,” Rapunzel clutches her hand and grins. Any lingering protests die in her throat, and Cassandra can only shake her head and grin at how _Rapunzel_ it was. 

“You’ve really outdone yourself, you know?” 

“I try,” Rapunzel replies, her voice thick with satisfaction. “I still have duties to attend to- this was all a bit short notice- but you should get settled in and then we’ll meet up for dinner.”

“Sorry- for not giving you more warning that I was coming, by the way,” Cassandra grimaces. 

“Oh, don’t be! I’m glad you’re here, Cass, _especially_ sooner than expected,” Rapunzel squeezes her hand and holds her gaze until she wins a smile in return. 

“Thanks, Raps. Now you go do what you need to do.” 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Rapunzel beams, and bounces out of the room with a conspicuous skip in her step. 

With the room to herself now, Cassandra lets out a low whistle as if in homage to Lio. After months of sleeping in wagon tents or modest inns, the luxury of the palace— her new room— is almost alien. She had been a resident within the castle walls for nearly her entire life, but it had never provided comfort for her; she lived in the building’s bowels, and as a child she was always out of place— until she could find her place, as another staff member among the rest. The outdoors had felt more welcoming.

Cassandra wanders around the room, appraising all the furniture Rapunzel had chosen for her. There’s a small bookshelf lined with titles they’d read together, and it wouldn’t surprise her if she found little treats and crafts hidden in the drawers and closet corners. A light knock on the door interrupts her search, and Cassandra abandons her inspection of the wardrobe to open it. 

There stands Eugene again, his face obscured by the stack of travel bags in his arms. 

“I got your things,” he says, and strides into the room without invitation. “Let me tell you, Max was jazzed to see Fidella again.” 

“I’m sure he was,” Cassandra replies, smoothly taking her belongings from him to set them down on the floor. 

“I’ve already brought your friend her stuff too, and I gotta say- I’m glad I’m not the only one around here who can appreciate a fine chaise lounge and Kotoan silk sheets anymore,” Eugene says, and stretches out his arms. Cassandra scoffs at the mental image of her cousin slinking over every piece of furniture in her room. 

“Be careful she doesn’t start marking her territory,” she says, to which Eugene gives her an odd look. 

“You two seem very close,” he states. 

“Of course we are,” Cassandra answers. Then it dawns on her that Rapunzel— and by proxy Eugene— don’t know about the whole gnarled Gothel family tree thing yet. “We’ve been travelling together for two years, after all. And I wouldn’t have taken her with me if I didn’t like her,” she rushes to add. 

“ _Right_ , right. Well, I’ll leave you to it- have fun unpacking all of that,” he says, gesturing to all the bags scattered on the floor. Cassandra shoots him a wry grin but still waves him off, and sighs when he’s gone. 

She’d almost forgotten— it seems silly now, in retrospect— that she hadn’t told Rapunzel about her family yet. And yet it still feels like a fetid bandage that she’s been procrastinating peeling off, too scared to reveal the damage underneath. Everyone around her is content to tiptoe around who her mother is, or was, including herself. It’s easier to pretend they still lived in the days in which Cassandra’s mother was a non-entity, a pure theoretical with no bearing on her life. Telling Rapunzel that not only was Gothel her mother but that she has several _living_ relatives with prolific families, including a half-sister old enough to _be_ her mother and a niece who’s really more like a cousin, would finally shatter that façade for good. 

With Lio in mind, Cass abandons her halfhearted attempt at unpacking for a future Cassandra to deal with and journeys down to the guest wing. The path is one she knows by heart, although occasionally she spots more doors than she’s used to counting and runs into winding turns that hadn’t been there before. Without Rapunzel by her side the staff are more overt in their stares; there are faces Cassandra recognises, but there are just as many she doesn’t, although she knows they’ll all rendezvous later to gossip until Crowley catches them and gives them a grousing. Assuming Crowley was still alive of course, because she’d never been so lucky as to have the old lady croak on her while she was still employed. 

Regardless she finds Ilione’s room without any trouble, and doesn’t bother knocking on the door. Lingering in the doorway for a moment, she smirks at the sight of Lio splayed over the vast bed, accompanied by the deserted debris of all her semi-unpacked belongings. Lio stirs at the intrusion and hoists herself up onto her elbows, and blows a stray curl from her forehead. 

“Hey Cass,” she grins.

“Hey Lio.”  
  


“You’re not going to make us pack up and stay at your Dad’s place now, are you?” she asks, resting her head in one hand. 

“I don’t know, do you think I could drag you away from here?” Cassandra replies.

“Nope. Can I get a tour of the place?” Lio pushes herself up to sit upright on the bed as Cass takes a seat beside her. 

“That’ll take a while. We’ll do it tomorrow- I don’t know about you, but I’m _tired_ ,” she replies, and falls backward onto the bed. She has to admit, resting her aching muscles against the firm mattress feels incredible. They’d spent far longer than usual riding horseback to arrive at Corona by midday, and it was taking its toll. 

“Yeah, I won’t argue that. Oh, I’m gonna sleep well tonight.” 

“So good,” Cass agrees with a matching smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Lio asks, and her voice drops to her signature delicate timbre. Cassandra stews in thought before answering, knowing better than to brush her off by now. 

“Better, now. Being with Rapunzel feels… normal, again. I mean, it’s different- but normal.” 

“Normal’s good. Right?” 

“Right,” Cass echoes. She can’t put it all into words, the paradoxical familiarity and absurdity of being in Corona again, but just as the crowded streets set her teeth on edge, simply standing beside Rapunzel again is like being _truly_ home, not by way of a place but instead as a feeling. “Thanks, Lio.” 

“Don’t mention it. I’ll just add it to the pile of all the numerous favours you owe me,” she sighs. 

“Shut up,” Cass laughs. 

* * *

“Eugene, what am I going to do?” Rapunzel cries, barely resisting the urge to tug at the ends of her hair; it isn’t supernaturally bound to her head anymore, and _would_ fall out if she tore at it. Eugene winces. He had scarcely walked through the door before Rapunzel had spun to face him with reddened cheeks and wringing hands. 

“Hey, hey- relax! What’s got you so worked up?” 

“Just- just look at it!” Rapunzel gestures furiously at the painting sitting upon the easel. It had been _perfect_ only hours ago, and yet the longer she stares at it the more she loathes it. The gouache Cassandra seemed to taunt her, still wearing her hair cut to her jawline and her face still unblemished, smiling at her, jeering; _you’ve missed so much_. 

“It looks great, Sunshine! Cass will love it,” Eugene assures her, but Rapunzel turns on her heel, unable to stand the sight of it.

“But it’s not _perfect!_ And I don’t have time to organise a homecoming party- she’s finally back _home_ and I don’t have anything to give her,” she cries, pacing a track into the rug. 

“Hey now- let’s take it easy. This is _Cass_ we’re talking about, she loves you! And she knows you love her, she doesn’t need a gift or a fancy party to figure that out.” 

“But what if she thinks we didn’t _want_ to throw her a party? And now there’s no time!”

“That’s on her for not giving us any warning,” Eugene counters. “Look, we can always pull something small together tomorrow, if that’s what you want. We’ll call down Lance and Varian and everyone who wants to come and it’ll be great! But how about tonight we just catch up over dinner?” 

Rapunzel releases a short sigh, and lets herself sink into his arms for a reassuring hug. 

“You’re right. I can get to work tomorrow- but tonight should be all about Cass, too.” 

“I’ll go down to the kitchens and make sure the chefs prepare her favourite. What’s her favourite, by the way?” 

“It’s Hervanian Goulash- or at least it was,” Rapunzel answers wistfully.

“A-llright,” Eugene’s smile slips. “I’ll go let them know.” 

Rapunzel musters up a tight smile for him as he leaves, but her gut churns as the door is shut and she’s left alone with the picture of Cassandra, still leering at her. With a huff she throws a linen sheet over the top of it, willing it away to the dark recesses of her mind. Cass had only been gone for two years, but that was still the same short amount of time they had known each other before she had ventured off into the world, and they’d spent even less of that time on good terms. Those two years had changed them both so much; of course Cass had changed once again. Of course she needed a new best friend— or something greater. Cassandra and Ilione make a striking pair, harmonious in both their physical differences and similarities as opposite sides of the same, gorgeous coin. 

And Ilione probably knows Cass as she is _now_ , getting to travel with her and camp under the stars with her, without having to communicate through letters that can take a month to arrive. Cassandra had probably told her everything to do with herself, the moonstone and Zhan Tiri— maybe even told her about her history with Gothel— but did she tell her how their friendship had fractured long before any of that, and whose fault the decay was? It can be so easy to make a complicated situation seem so simple. She hadn’t paid too much attention to Ilione when she’d first arrived given that she was swept up in the bliss of holding Cass in her arms; was there a bitter judgement in her eyes when she watched them hug, thinking that Cass was making a mistake? 

Pascal squeaks in her ear as she gnaws on her thumb, but she pays him no mind. It only matters what _Cass_ thinks, but she probably has Lio in her ear as her new source of counsel. 

But Cass is home now— and she could win her back. 

* * *

Dinner turns out to be a private affair; instead of a long dining table lacquered in gold and decorated with the heads of state they sit around a small round table fitting only the four of them, set up by the comfort of a stone fireplace built into the wall. Their meal had been exquisite, just as expected of the Coronan monarchy’s kitchen staff; Ilione recognised Cassandra’s favourite dish, which despite its simplicity had been flavoured with rare herbs and spices only sold on the Zorinian peninsula, and she doubts she’ll ever be able to enjoy Cass’ rendition the same way again. Yet she can’t fault the palace for ruining any other food and lodgings for her forever, because she’s content to stay here until the day she grows sick of it. 

Every now and then a cupbearer slinks behind her to refill her wine glass without prompting, never allowing it to sink below half-full, which is wonderful service but is terrible for keeping track of herself. She looks up from her reflection in the deep ruby drink to catch the tail end of Cassandra’s recount of their brief sojourn into the northern territories. She notes the distinct lack of detail surrounding the multiple occasions they’d run into Alphecca on said trip, but graciously keeps it to herself. 

“And I picked up this great new broadsword not too far out of Arendelle- I think even Xavier would be jealous of the smithies they have there,” Cassandra finishes, tilting her glass to Eugene.

“Oh, he probably _is_ , but don’t you dare get him started on the legends of the snobgoblins or whatever they’ve got going on there,” he grins at her. 

“So- Lio, do you have a favourite weapon, or?” Rapunzel asks, turning to her. Ilione blinks as three sets of eyes focus on her, and she grins easily. 

“Oh, I don’t really do much fighting. The pen is mightier than the sword, after all! And also Cass won’t let me near her daggers.” 

“For good reason.”

“But what about when you get into trouble?” 

“We don’t get into trouble _that_ often,” Cassandra rests her hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder, “but when we do I can handle it.”

“I know you can Cass, I just worry about you,” Rapunzel replies, teething her bottom lip for good measure. Lio frowns into her wine. She had talked their way out of a situation just as often as Cass had battled their way out of things, but there’s no way to explain that without sounding exceedingly pretentious. It doesn’t matter; Cass knows what she’s capable of and that’s all she’s concerned with. 

“Honestly, it feels like we’re doing chores for people more often than we’re fighting bandits,” Cassandra adds. 

“Most people don’t need a hero, but everyone wants an extra pair of hands,” Lio agrees, tilting her glass towards her. 

“But Cass, you’re the best hero around!” Rapunzel insists, but Cassandra only shrugs at her. 

“There’s only so many thugs for every village.”

“Well I’m glad your amazing adventure has its boring moments too. You never told me how much _paperwork_ comes with being Captain,” Eugene adds.

“You know, helping people with their shitty lives can be more rewarding anyway. _The Ranger_ might be too hot and mysterious to help people take care of their elderly grandparents, but I think people appreciate Cass more for it,” Lio teases, knocking Cassandra with her elbow. 

  
“Yeah, because I did all the helping while you just sat around and sang about it,” Cassandra glares at her. Lio snorts into her glass.

“I guess you’re right,” Rapunzel agrees, “about the rewarding thing- not the Ranger thing. Which, by the way, how did that even happen?” 

Ilione sits back in her chair and takes another sip of wine— her glass inexplicably full again— and watches as Cassandra launches into _that_ story. She has her audience captivated, and the princess is practically leaning out of her chair to hang on every word. Rapunzel and Eugene’s faces shift on cue, laughing as Cassandra spins the tale of her fated run-in with the Author and her runaway cart of quills, cringing when she explains the copycat authors including one _Calliope_ — and they stare with twin expressions of awe as she finishes on their adventure in Brottsjold, where she had rescued a child from a collapsing cliffside only to be recognised as ‘The Ranger’. 

She hasn’t seen Cass melt into ease quite so quickly around anyone before; the slouch in her posture and the lazy smile she wears as she drains her glass is usually reserved for their moments alone, when the pretense of courtesy when dealing with strangers slips away and she only glances over her shoulder _some_ of the time. Lio smiles, even as they all stand up without a second glance to her, and throws back the dregs of her wine now that she’s finally found them before getting up to join them. 

“Are you alright to get back to your room?” Cassandra asks, lightly tapping her shoulderblade. 

“ _Yeah_ yeah, I’ll find my way,” she answers, even though they both know ‘finding my way’ means getting lost after ten minutes to find a guard she can twirl her hair in front of and coquettishly ask for an escort. 

“Alright. I can’t imagine you’ll be up very early tomorrow, but I’ll make sure to get you before lunch.” 

“I’m just glad you’re letting me sleep past sunrise,” she waves Cass off. “It was an honour to meet you today, your High- _Rapunzel_. And you too, Captain,” she says, turning to them, barely resisting the impulse to bow again. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Ilione! Any friend of Cass is a friend of mine,” Rapunzel replies, beaming. 

“And please, don’t call me Captain. That’s Cass’ father’s name,” Eugene says, causing Cass to roll her eyes and leave the room with a sarcastic wave. Rapunzel scurries after her, and Eugene gives her a nod before scurrying after _her_. 

“Oh. Goodnight!” She calls out after them, and stands for a moment as the cupbearer whisks the empty glass from her hand without a word. The staff who bustle into the room to clear the table and clean the room avoid eye contact with her even after she offers a startled thank you, and it’s unnerving enough to urge her out of the room to venture back the way she came. She shrugs it to the back of her mind; she’ll be glad to get what’s likely to be the best sleep she’s had in a while, because tomorrow is sure to be an equally long day.


	3. Reconsider

It’s another beautiful morning in the Kingdom of Corona; sunlight crests over the distant hills to wash the pastures and the glittering ocean in its golden glow, with only the light haze of early morning fog still clinging to the trees. Rapunzel grins with conspiratorial glee at all its magnificence. _Perfect_. 

“Good morning Rapunzel. You’re up early,” Faith strides into the room with a basket filled with fresh linens, surprised to see her pressed up against the windowpane. 

“Yep! Eugene and I are planning a small welcome-home party for Cass tonight, so there’s no time to waste,” Rapunzel replies, making a point to rush behind the folding screen to change out of her nightgown while Faith redressed her bed. 

“By the way, I’ll need your help- Eugene’s sending out invitations already, and I’ll need you to make sure the chefs have all the catering prepared- I’ve already got Friedborg on ballroom detail,” she says, tugging her dress on and shoving the screen aside. 

“And I assume you’ll be keeping Cass away from the castle all day?” Faith adds, bundling up the old sheets. 

“That’s right! First we’ll go out for a horse ride across the countryside, then we’ll stop for a picnic in the afternoon, and then when we get back to the castle- surprise! What do you think, Faith?” 

Faith shifts the linen basket to her hip and hums. 

“You want my honest opinion?” 

“Always.” 

“It sounds like a date,” she says flatly. 

“ _What?_ Pft, no- it’s not like that. Lio’s coming too,” Rapunzel insists, swatting at the air. 

“Oh, is she Cassandra’s girlfriend?” Faith asks, acting a little too disinterested as she inspects the back of her nails. 

“No, no- okay well, I’m not _sure_ but-“ Rapunzel’s protests die off as Faith gets that calculating look on her face. She’s already made up her mind about _something_ , it seems. “Just don’t say anything to the girls- Cass might be trying to keep things low key. Otherwise why wouldn’t she say anything?” 

“Of course, Rapunzel,” Faith assures her. 

Rapunzel sighs to herself as she leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Half the castle is going to know within the hour. With a shake of her head she sets that issue aside to find Cass. Her room had sat empty and unused for so long, waiting for her to finally return, and now it’s— still empty. The only sign that Cassandra had even slept in it was the half empty glass of water on the bedside table, because Cass had redressed the bed as immaculately as any of the maids would. 

Rapunzel sighs through her nose. If Cass isn’t here, then she can make a good guess as to where she’ll find her. 

Ilione’s guest room had been effortlessly claimed; her emptied bags sit in a pile in the corner and various cases and clothes lie haphazardly around the room, and a spritz of aromatic perfume lingers in the air. The woman herself stands at the vanity in a short silk robe, scattering cosmetics across it in search of her next tool. 

Rapunzel finds Cassandra lounging on the bed, making a feeble effort to straighten out the covers until she catches her hanging in the doorframe. 

“Morning Raps,” she says, but makes no move to get up. 

“Good morning! I’m sorry- I thought you’d be ready by now,” Rapunzel says.

“You can’t rush perfection,” Ilione replies to the mirror, teasing the ends of her curls. 

“Come on, I think you’re giving _Eugene_ a run for his money here. Right, Cass?”

“Ah, it’s alright Raps. It’s our first morning under a roof in a while, and what’s the rush, right?” Cassandra replies, and Rapunzel deflates. 

“Right,” she agrees, and sits down neatly on the chaise lounge, begrudging every minute that passed. They should have been at the stables by now, and Lio will surely want to stop for breakfast— but if Cassandra is happy to wait, then fine. The tapping of her foot creates a steady staccato rhythm underneath Cass and Lio’s chatter, continuing to beat as Ilione fusses over what to wear whileCassandra offers half-hearted advice. 

When Ilione finally emerges from behind the privacy screen dressed and ready to go, Rapunzel jumps up and all but pushes them out the door. 

“ _Finally_. Let’s get going, girls!” 

* * *

Cassandra had often found it hard to miss Corona when she was travelling. Although a part of her would constantly ache to return, traversing the wild unknown of the world had exposed her to so many new and exciting cultures and environments, so it was hard for her memory of Corona to even hold a candle. She had never fit in with the evergreen Coronan cheer, and the picturesque scenery had lost its novelty over the years. 

However, as Fidella treads a path through the verdant pine trees of the surrounding forest, it’s difficult not to feel stirred by the warm glow of nostalgia.The wafting scent of pine tickles her memory, carrying her mind to the countless camping trips with her father, when he had taught her how to track animal prints and how to build a fire from the needles and branches on the ground. 

Rapunzel rides on Max to her right, and she remembers all the times they would sneak out together for a canter at the brink of dusk, long before things got so complicated. And with Lio riding Precious to her right, she remembers how much things have changed since then— and now, finally for the better. It’s easy to see the forest in a different light surrounded by friends instead of a suit of black rock armour, she supposes. 

“Doesn’t this take you back, Cass?” Rapunzel leans forward in her saddle, grinning at her. “Remember the first time you took me out to ride Max?” 

“The first time we really got to hang out after the whole Princess contest thing,” Cassandra recalls. “It was nice.” 

When Rapunzel had first arrived at the palace horse riding had been one of her first lessons, and the one she took to with the greatest ease. Maximus had been patient with her as she learned the basics of the tack and how to steer, trot, canter, and halt, and as soon as she was ready to ride around outside the training grounds Cassandra had jumped at the opportunity to be her field instructor. If they only shared one common ground at the time it was a love of horse riding, and they’d quickly become competitive as Rapunzel’s skill grew. 

“How about a race, like good old times?” Rapunzel suggests, clearly lingering on the same memories. 

“You’re on,” Cassandra replies, and Fidella neighs her approval. Rapunzel’s smile widens, and she shoots Lio an impish grin. 

“Do you think you can keep up with us?” she asks. Lio’s already smirking when Cassandra turns to look at her. 

“I think I’ll manage,” she says, and Cassandra shares her grin. Rapunzel cheers as Maximus surges forwards, and the two of them cry out and spur on their horses to chase after him. Rapunzel glances backward to see them closing the gap, and her smug grin instantly drops.

Cassandra slips past her as she’s distracted, and laughs loud enough for them both to hear despite the wind. She keeps Fidella steady on the path ahead, and though she keeps her eyes forward she hears Max to her left snort in his attempt to keep up, and shifts Fidella so that her flank blocks his path. 

To her left she hears the thundering of Precious’ gait picking up speed, and catches the flash of a foreboding smirk as she whips her head to glance at her rider. Lio meets her gaze and, with a simple wink that speaks for itself, whoops and spurs Precious onwards. 

Cassandra concedes to second place as Precious lurches in front of Fidella to race ahead, leaving both her and Rapunzel in the wake of her dusty trail. Rapunzel sputters beside her, and Max whinnies in shock. They slow to a canter as victory slips out of their grasp and around the corner, out of sight on the trail back to the city. Even as the dust settles, Cassandra catches the lingering lost expression on Rapunzel’s face and bursts into laughter. 

“What- what was _that_?” Rapunzel asks, and Max echoes the sentiment with a disgruntled whine. 

“They’re just showing off,” Cassandra says after sighing off the last of her laughter, and Fidella snorts in agreement. 

“Huh. That’s real mature,” Rapunzel rolls her eyes. Cassandra rolls her shoulders in a shrug.

“Precious was actually bred and trained to be a racehorse. Lio adopted her to get her off the tracks, but she can still book it when she wants to,” she explains. 

“Oh- that’s- that’s sweet,” Rapunzel back-pedals, then frowns at the path ahead. “I guess we should try to catch up to her.” 

“Nah,” Cassandra grins and shakes her head. Lio’s wink hadn’t exactly been subtle; she knows her cousin would be upset with her if she _didn’t_ take the opportunity to catch up with Rapunzel alone. “She was planning on going shopping in Corona later anyway, so I’m sure that’ll keep her busy while she waits for us.” 

“Are you sure? I packed lunch and everything,” Rapunzel hesitates.

“Don’t worry about her, she can keep herself entertained for a little while,” Cassandra assures her. _And_ , she muses, entertainment usually had a way of finding her anyway. 

With that in mind they continue onwards until they reach a break in the trees leading out to a clearing on a hill overlooking the countryside, with the Isle to the north and Old Corona and its pastures out to the east. The large oaks provide enough shade on the forest’s edge for them to shelter in, where above them the Coronan songbirds chime in with their musical accompaniment. It’s nothing new, and yet Rapunzel has a way of making even the most banal of picnic spots feel special. 

Cassandra takes a seat underneath a gnarled oak facing the Isle and Rapunzel soon joins her, hoisting a blanket and basket from Max’s saddlebag before he and Fidella wander off to graze. 

“I think the pastries are a little shaken up,” Rapunzel grimaces as she sits down, and Cassandra laughs. 

“Go figure.” 

A gentle breeze rustles through the trees to bring a cool respite from the Coronan heat, and Cassandra takes a bite from one of the sourdough buns Rapunzel had prepared. It’s jarringly familiar, and as she looks out across the kingdom she called home, the tension in her shoulders melts away. 

“This is nice,” Rapunzel comments, wringing her hands in her lap. Cassandra meets her gaze, and offers a warm smile.

“Yeah,” she agrees. 

* * *

With a heave, Ilione slopes another bucket of water over Precious, and teeters on the stepping block as she tries to avoid getting the suds all over herself. The mare is in one of her rare good moods, still riding the high of outracing Fidella and Max, and allows Ilione to wash her without much complaint. Despite being named for her haughty demeanour, Ilione had always found her to be a horse after her own heart, so she can’t begrudge her the opportunity to revel in her own pride for just a little longer as Precious lets out a suspiciously smug whinny. 

“Yes, I’m sure the Princess was _very_ impressed,” Ilione assures her as she leans over to scrub her shoulder. Over the crest of Precious’ neck she spots Eugene handing over the reins of a chestnut guard horse to one of the stablehands, and waves him over. 

“Ilione! Back so soon?” he asks, moving to join her in the bay. 

“Yeah, Precious left those slowpokes in the dust,” she replies, and Precious knickers beside her. 

“Let me give you a hand with that,” Eugene offers, and Ilione graciously offers him her spot on the block as she hops down to grab a fresh sponge to gently scrub the horse’s face.

“Thanks. This girl’s a lot of work for just one person,” she says, and Precious’ indignant stomp echoes across the concrete as Eugene laughs. 

“You should see how much grooming it takes before Max decides he’s presentable,” he replies. They work in silence for a short while, occasionally trading places and throwing towels to each other over Precious’ flank, but Ilione can see Eugene fight his own personal battle of curiosity— if the warring expressions crossing his face are anything to go by. Finally, he gives in with a painfully casual cough. 

“ _So…_ what exactly brings a person like you out on a journey across the continent with Cassandra?” he asks. Lio grins to herself. 

“Who needs a reason to travel the world?” she counters. “I wanted to see new places, meet new people- I don’t want to live my whole life stuck in the one place.” 

“Touché.” 

“When Cass showed up on our doorstep, I knew I had to go with her. She was like my golden ticket.” 

“That’s not exactly most people’s first impression of Cass, let alone being enough to sign up for a road trip with her,” Eugene laughs to himself, and Lio hesitates for a moment. 

“Don’t you like her?” she asks. Cassandra had warned her that there’d be plenty of Coronans who were soured on her, but she hadn’t thought Eugene had shared the sentiment; perhaps it’s a different story behind closed doors. Her mind is already racing through the various, onerous ways of breaking it to her delicately when Eugene sputters and clears his throat. 

“Uh- well you see, _I_ just wanted to know that _you’d_ come to her defence. And uh. You passed, good job kid.” 

“Oh, uh- okay, that’s good,” she says, and takes a step back to put Precious’ halter back on. “I think we’re all done here though, so,” she trails off. 

“I can get one of the stablehands to put her back in the stable for you. Perks of being the boss,” Eugene says, taking the halter rope from her and gesturing someone over. 

“Perks of bossing around kids whose parents just want them out of the house for a while,” Lio counters with a grin, and he laughs uneasily as a young boy takes Precious’ lead from him and guides her away. “I appreciate it, though. I was actually thinking of heading out to explore the town, is there anything worth checking out?”

“Is there anything worth- of course there is! Hey, I can come with you, just so long as you don’t run away from _me_ too,” Eugene offers. 

“Hey, it’s not like- actually, never mind. That sounds great,” Lio replies, and tries to bare a grin at him. She had thought it was a great idea to find the first opportunity to sneak off and give Cassandra some time alone with Rapunzel, but maybe Eugene wouldn’t be inclined to agree. 

She’s glad, however, to have his company as they head out into the central marketplace; the maze of stalls had been reshuffled since yesterday, now winding an entirely new path around the fountain in the town square. It’s a flurry of colour and activity as the locals beeline their way around the stands, and every once in a while someone will stop to call out and have a conversation with their neighbour, and the wave of motion parts around them as if this isn’t at all an inconvenient occurrence. The only static markers Ilione can recognise are the built-in storefronts, and she’s glad to at least recognise the long line extending out of the adjoined bakery and sweets shoppe, same as yesterday. 

Eugene leads them down no particular path, and they follow the street’s human current as they drift from stall to stall. As they pass, he points out which food stands have the best selection of Bayang or Vakrettan cuisine and which one will leave you regretting your existence the next day, and which shopkeepers are the least likely to swindle you for all your money. She doesn’t find his company awkward at all, but it doesn’t escape her notice how he hovers back and forth as if he’d rather be off doing important Captain things— yet he never strays too far, feigning far too much interest in her shopping. 

Well, may as well put him to good use. 

“What do you think of this?” she asks, lifting up a patterned scarf. 

“I think it’d clash with… anything,” Eugene raises an eyebrow at it, and Lio sighs as she puts it back down. 

“You’re right.” 

When she turns back to him, she finds him waving into the crowd, finally giving up on the charade of pretending not to be distracted. Lio follows his line of sight to spot a broad shouldered, dark skinned man who stands tall above the crowd, waving in return. His carefully carved moustache quirks as he smiles back to Eugene and strides over towards them, and the sea of anonymous faces part below him as he makes his way over. 

“Ilione this is my friend Lance, Lance- Ilione,” Eugene introduces them when he arrives, and Lance’s hand swallows her in a handshake. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ilione.”

“Enchanté,” Lio replies with an equal smile. 

“You’re Cass’ travel buddy, right?” he asks. 

“Right. And you’re the infamous Lance Strongbow, I presume.” 

“The one and only! I like this kid already,” he laughs. 

“We’re just wandering around town while the girls catch up, what about you?” Eugene cuts in. 

“Had to visit Feldspar to pick up my good boots before I headed over to the castle for- you know,” Lance replies, his eyes darting aside for a moment. Eugene nods and launches into some anecdote about Feldspar that Ilione tunes out as a bright blue stall lined with shelves of ceramics catches her eye. Each strange ceramic shape is filled with scattered holes, and there’s one glass creation that looks almost like a trumpet— and her feet carry her straight to it before anyone realises she’s gone. 

In true Coronan fashion, the painted designs are as gaudy as possible, but Lio had never been one to shun something for its ostentatiousness. She picks up a small clay bladder smattered with holes and blue paint, furrowing her brows as she tries to figure which one is the mouthpiece. 

The weathered old shopkeep pops up in front of her and grins at the instrument in her hand, and picks up a similar one beside her. 

“Ah, I see you’ve found the traditional Saporian Ocarina. Here, allow me,” he says, and begins to demonstrate which holes sound the corresponding notes as he plays the ceramic flute. Entranced as he is, Ilione finds her attention drifting back to Eugene and Lance, who are now discussing something in a surreptitious corner, doing a very good job of looking suspicious, though she can barely hear them above the thrum of the crowd and the Ocarina’s melody. 

“Did you get Rapunzel’s letter?” 

“Yeah, I got the heads up,” Lance grins. “I’ll make sure we’re all there- it’s been too long since we’ve had a good shindig.” 

The salesman clears his throat and Ilione pulls her attention back to him, and hands her money over without wasting any more time on his pitch or the haggling process— they’re in Corona now, and if Cass can’t get the _Princess_ to pick up the tab on a few things here and there, what’s the point of having a princess as a friend at all? 

She rejoins Eugene and Lance in time to catch the tail end of their muttering, but they halt the moment they notice her. 

“What’re you two talking about?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh, it’s on a need-to-know basis,” Eugene claps his hand on her shoulder.

“Right. Secret royal decree,” Lance adds. 

“Uh-huh,” Lio snorts, but lets it drop. _Boys and their secrets_. 

“You got your, uh… pipe, thing?” 

“Yep,” she says, and blows a note for good measure. 

“Alright. Ready to head back to the castle?” Eugene asks. 

“Actually I was thinking of staying a little longer. I wouldn’t mind heading over to see the cobbler, whatshisname-“

“Feldspar,” Lance chimes in,

“-Right. My boots are all looking pretty tired by now,” she finishes. 

“I guess we could stop over,” Eugene’s mouth twitches.

“You don’t have to keep escorting me around if you have somewhere you need to be. I’m a big girl, I can find my own way around by now,” Lio shrugs. By the looks of it, they’re pretty eager to get to the castle for whatever it is they’re planning. 

“Well-“

“It’s alright, Eugene. The guard’s in tip-top shape if she needs any assistance, right?” Lance grins widely, and Eugene only grimaces at that.

“Go on. If I get lost I’ll just head in the direction of the big fucking castle at the top of the hill,” she grins.

“Alright. And if Cass gets upset that we left you on your own, you tell her that _you_ told us to go,” Eugene insists. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. I’ll catch up with you later,” she says. They head off with little more prompting, and she waves them off until they’re out of sight and she can drop her arm. 

“Oy,” she mutters to herself, then heads down in the direction of the cobbler’s store with a shake of her head. 

* * *

Cassandra and Rapunzel linger underneath the tree, even as its shadow moves to swallow more of the hill and the afternoon breeze carries the uncomfortable chill of the ocean. The wind whistles through the trees, whispering above a delicate silence that weighs like a duvet over the two of them. There’s nothing left to eat, and yet neither of them make a move to get up; the tether that holds Cassandra to the ground is one born of hesitancy, because something about leaving now feels like it would be a retreat. 

This is the perfect moment to say all the things she’s wanted to say to Rapunzel for the last two years, but as each word squabbles to the surface they clog in the bottleneck of her throat, and she can’t pick the right one to pluck out. What is she _supposed_ to say? _Rapunzel, you’re even more beautiful than the day I left?_ Yeah, right. 

She wonders what must be running through Rapunzel’s mind, to keep her trapped in the same predicament. She doesn’t miss the way that Rapunzel’s eyes linger on her face, zeroing in on the thin white scar that bisects it. Maybe she’s upset that she hadn’t told her the story behind it yet, one of bones and fury and more than a little bit of arrogance, but Cassandra doesn’t want to share it straight away. When she had set out from Corona, she had been trying to escape the heavy chains of her conflicted feelings for the place— but now it’s her escape for the weight of everything she had endured out in the world since then. 

A raven caws in the distance and the forest shivers, and Rapunzel is the first to break, finally advancing from their stalemate. 

“I missed you, Cass,” she says, drawing her gaze up from the distant palace to meet her eyes.

“I missed you too,” Cassandra replies, her whole body sagging as she releases a deep breath. 

“I’m so glad that you’re finally _here_. Every day without you by my side felt so long, knowing I wouldn’t see you for- well, I never really knew how long. But you know, it’s funny- after everything that’s happened since I left the tower, these past few years have been like- where did all the time go?” Rapunzel continues. 

“Mm. This time last year I was in Eldora, I think. It feels like so long ago and just yesterday at the same time,” Cassandra agrees. Every day on her journey had brought a unique adventure, making each stop seem so much longer than the few short days she’d usually stick around. She’s grateful that those memories have begun to replace all the ones of the longest months of her life, pushing visions of moonstones and black rocks aside to be replaced by bones and ebony feathers. 

“Yeah,” Rapunzel hums, reeling her back into the present. 

“You must have been busy being a full time Princess, huh? Though I guess you’ve learnt a lot since I first had to teach you the proper silverware. Still, I’m sure it’s easy enough to forget about me with everything else going on,” Cassandra says with a small grin.

“I think about you all the time, Cass- and I’m not just saying that,” Rapunzel insists, scrambling over to rest her weight on her knee. “Whenever Eugene confiscates a strange weapon I think about what you might know about it, or when Attila brings over his pastries I think about how you’d always go for the blackberry buns first. And you know, there’s usually a few left over, and it’s like they’ve been left there just for you. I’m sure it’s the other way around, Cass- how could you remember me, when you have the whole world out there waiting for you?” she drifts off, losing steam as she turns to face the horizon. 

She withdraws her hand faster than Cassandra can grab it, tucking her knees in to clutch them close to her chest. Cassandra aches beneath her ribs, but the instinct to reach out and hold her is stilted, no longer ingrained in her muscle memory. Instead, she reaches for something else. 

“Every time I see a lantern I think of you,” she confesses. “Every time I see some weird, foreign art piece I wonder what nice thing you might have to say about it, no matter how stupid it looks. I even signed up for a dumb art class with Lio one time, to feel a little closer to you. And she reminds me of you sometimes, too- the way you make new friends everywhere you go, and how you dance with _no_ shame. Sometimes when we go to a market or a festival together, I think about how you would’ve loved to be there too.” 

Rapunzel curls in on herself a little tighter.

“Lio means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” 

“She’s helped me through a lot, and there’s a lot I couldn’t have done without her,” Cass says, “but Raps- you know _you’re_ my best friend. And I think you two would be good friends too.” 

“I’d love to get to know her,” Rapunzel bares a grin. “In fact- we’ve probably kept her waiting long enough, we should get going.” 

Cassandra watches her get to her feet in a stiff motion, wordlessly packing up the picnic basket. She can’t argue that they’ve stayed too long, but they can’t leave things like this. 

“I’m here now, Raps,” she says, stepping forward to finally pull Rapunzel in for that hug. Rapunzel melts into her arms and sighs against her neck. 

“Thanks, Cass.” 

* * *

They don’t arrive back in town until late afternoon, and Cassandra feels the tender sting of guilt when she spies Ilione waving to her in the centre of the square. She knows all too well that Lio always figures out a way to make her own fun, but she really hadn’t meant to linger with Rapunzel beyond lunch. 

“Sorry we were gone for so long,” she says when they meet up. 

“Don’t be- I’m glad you two had some time to catch up. Besides, I kept busy,” Lio waves her off, jostling the shopping bags hooked over her arms. 

“Do you want me and Max to take those to the castle for you? I- have a few princess things to do,” Rapunzel suggests. 

“Oh! That’d be great, actually,” Lio replies, handing them across to her. 

“I’ll see you there, Cass?” Rapunzel asks her, and Cassandra nods. 

“Yeah, we’ll head over soon,” she replies, and Rapunzel gives her a thumbs up before heading off on Max towards the castle. 

“Why do I get the feeling I’m going to get there and they’re going to spring something on me?” Cassandra sighs as she watches them leave, and Ilione winces. 

“They’re planning a surprise party, right?”

“I only overheard parts, but I’m pretty sure- yeah.”

“Shit,” Cassandra groans. “It’s not that I don’t want to see everyone but it’s just- it’s a lot right now,” she adds as Lio’s harried frown deepens. She _wants_ to see everyone again, but she’s not sure how much they care to see her. Maybe absence does make the heart grow fonder, but she’s not sure how far that fondness ever extended. She knows she has to get it over with eventually, but she’d been hoping to procrastinate it for just a little longer. 

“Do you want to kill some time before we head in, maybe grab something to eat? You two probably ate my share of lunch, but I’m still starved,” Lio suggests. 

“I shouldn’t turn up late to my own party,” Cassandra replies, and Lio shrugs. 

“We didn’t exactly get an invitation.” 

She _should_ just turn up, as expected, and suffer through the onslaught of all her friends who she barely knows anymore— but even the thought of it is exhausting, and Lio’s idea sounds more and more enticing the longer it stews in her head. 

“Come on, I know how to sneak into the kitchens. We can steal something to cook over the fire pit and hang out there for a little while before we head in,” Cassandra decides. 

“Now _that_ sounds like a good plan,” Lio rubs a hand over her stomach, and follows her lead. 

* * *

Everything is perfect. The decorations strung about the palace ballroom are tasteful and demure, the spread of hors d’oeuvres all look mouthwatering, and everyone had made it on time without incident. There’s none of the usual extravagant crystals and silk that come with a regular event, but still the staff have outdone themselves on such short notice, and she’s sure that the subtlety of it is exactly to Cassandra’s taste.All that’s missing now is Cassandra herself. 

“Are you _sure_ she’s not in her room?” Rapunzel hisses in a whisper to Eugene, and he leans down to whisper back. 

“I checked, it’s empty,” he replies, “and before you ask, I checked her old room too.” 

The ornate clock high upon the wall ticks away as Rapunzel checks and double-checks it, warning that the twilight hour is approaching its close with each tock— and Cass is still nowhere to be found. Ilione either, for that matter. Rapunzel plasters on a smile as Varian approaches, looking all grown up in his fancy new vest. 

“When’s Cass supposed to get here? I want to show her the ventilation system I built into the walls,” he says between bites of canapés. 

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll be here any minute,” Rapunzel assures him, hastily glancing at the clock again. 

“I’ll bet she’s just planning another dramatic entrance,” Eugene adds. “That’s sort of her thing.” 

“What about that friend of hers that I met today?” Lance points out, and Eugene frowns. Arianna rests a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder and delicately shifts her aside from the circle growing, and she follows her mother to the window. 

“Rapunzel, honey,”she starts, “maybe Cassandra is looking for a bit of quiet tonight. Maybe this can wait for tomorrow night?” 

The cool blue of evening sky had already begun to give way to the pitch black of night, allowing a bright spot of orange to catch Rapunzel’s eye from the window onto the grounds. It’s unusual for anything to be lit in the fire pit this time of year, and she squints at it to make out the details. In the dim orange light, she can only just make out Cassandra’s figure as the fire plumes when it swallows another log, sitting alone… next to Ilione. 

Rapunzel’s face hardens. Of course Ilione would steal Cass away for the evening after she’d missed out on lunch, on the night all her friends were here to surprise her to enjoy a private night instead. And of course Cassandra would be happier to spend a quiet night with her… friend. Rapunzel closes her eyes and presses her forehead against the cool windowpane, and she feels her mother rub circles into her back. 

Rapunzel inhales a short breath and pushes herself away, facing all of their friends. 

“I found Cass everyone! Let’s all head down and say hello!” 

“Rapunzel,” Arianna starts, but can’t get another word in as Rapunzel gathers everyone and leads them out onto the promenade without breaking stride. Cassandra’s shoulders stiffen as their parade approaches, but she offers a guilty smile when Rapunzel reaches her.

“Hi Raps,” she says, her voice steeped with tension. “Lio was hungry so I figured we’d cook something up out here, I didn’t want to inconvenience the chefs or anything.” 

Ilione shoots Cass a dirty look that lasts for only half a second before it melts into an easy grin as she turns to face her. 

“Right. Dinner last night was fantastic, but I was feeling nostalgic for good campfire,” she adds, batting her eyelashes. Rapunzel forces a smile but before she can respond Eugene’s hand lands on her shoulder, cutting her short.

“Hey, Cass! Look at who came to see you,” he says, and gestures behind him to the train of familiar Coronan faces. Lance waves to Ilione, and Varian leaps over the bench to sit next to Cassandra before Rapunzel can even think to join her. There’s no point trying to get another word in now; Varian had launched into his introduction on the extended explanation on his new boiler mechanism, and Cassandra was politely nodding along. 

“Is everything okay?” Eugene whispers in her ear, and she sighs and leans into him.

“Yeah, yeah- it’s fine,” she assures him, and allows him to lead her over to the bench opposite Cassandra around the fire. 

The air swelled with the smell of charcoal and roasted herbs and vegetables, and bursts of cinders flew skywards with every fresh log tossed into the pit. By now Ilione had Faith, Lance, Kiera and Catalina captivated as she spun some tale about her adventures with Cass, punctuating every story beat with a flourish of her hands. 

“We actually picked up a wagon in Jeojin, but then later we uh, set fire to the wagon. It’s a funny story, really-“ 

On her other side Cassandra is entirely at ease, smiling and laughing along with them. The one constant that Rapunzel had always attributed to Cass was _stress_ and how much of her time she wasted on it, and it’s only through the gift of hindsight that she can acknowledge that she was the source of most of it. She understands now better than ever what it means to _be_ a Princess, and she can only imagine what wonders two years without the stress of having to look after an ignorant Princess must have done for Cassandra. 

The little difference she couldn’t name when she first saw Cassandra again whispers itself into her ear as she watches Cass sit up straighter and add to the story from her own perspective with purposeful gestures. _Confidence_. 

As the chatter settles, somebody starts the introduction of a song, and Ilione begins to sing a jaunty melody as she’s joined by the tapping of feet as a percussion line and then Cassandra’s voice in harmony. Their voices blend effortlessly, perfectly practiced. It’s beautiful; they’re beautiful, surrounded by enamoured friends and the fire’s warm glow. 

They’ve carved out a little piece of perfection for themselves, and there’s no room for her in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's finally time to post some written content for this Post-Series AU I've cooked up. This story involves characters and storylines I've created and you can find more content for it / info about it at party-of-art.tumblr.com/tagged/cta-au.
> 
> If you're already familiar with it I hope you enjoy the story, and if you're not I hope I've at least piqued your interest enough to want to keep reading!


End file.
